1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic device covers, and particularly a tablet computer cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as tablet computers, include screens. Each tablet computer is received in a cover to protect the screen from being scratched. The cover may be made from leather and include a first panel and a second panel. The first panel is secured to a rear panel of the tablet computer by a latching structure. The second panel covers the screen. When the tablet computer needs to be positioned on a table, an additional bracket is needed to support the tablet with the cover. Thus, each tablet computer needs a cover plus an additional bracket, which makes the tablet computer expensive and inconvenient in carry. Furthermore, it is difficult to remove the tablet computer from the cover, and a tablet computer enclosure may also be scratched by the latching structure when the tablet computer is removed from the cover. Therefore, an improved electronic device cover may be desired.